


Growing Up

by Bekita



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Peterick, Pleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekita/pseuds/Bekita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as they left they were both in silence in the car. Patrick was looking through the window and Pete holding the wheel as his life depended on it trying to restrain his anger.</p><p>"I'm sorry for that," Patrick sadly said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's been a while I wrote this fic and I decided to edit it to fix some mistakes and impove my writing. I hope you all like it!
> 
> This fic isn't beta'ed so any mistakes are mine. English is not my first language so if you find anything wrong just tell me where is it (politely) and I'll fix it! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Pete, come here. Come meet Patrick," five years old Pete heard his 'aunt' Pat call.

 Pete and his mother were at the hospital, visiting his aunt Pat who just had a baby. He was standing behind his mother's legs, gripping her pants tightly. He leaned a bit and peeked at his aunt; his mother smiled gently and pushed him by his lower back encouraging him to approach the bed.

 Mrs. Wentz helped sat Pete on the bed and then Mrs. Stump showed him Patrick. Even being only a child, Pete felt it. As soon as he looked at Patrick, the baby opened his blue greenish eyes and then everything stopped. They just stared at each other for a few seconds which seemed an eternity then baby Patrick yawned and closed his eyes again.

 "Isn't he beautiful?" Mrs. Wentz asked Pete.

 Pete was mesmerized and he could only nod in response.

"You're gonna be his friend, and take care of him, right Pete?" Mrs. Stump asked, Pete nodded again not being able to take his eyes away from the baby.

 

-*- 

 

Dale and Patricia had been best friends since high school, they were bridesmaids in each other’s weddings, they shared laughs and tears together especially when Patricia tried to get pregnant with no success through the years. Patricia gave up trying and lost all his hopes when one day the morning sickness started. Both friends celebrated and watched Pete's amazed happy face when heard the news.

"Finally I'm going to have a friend!” Pete cheered arms in the air in celebration. “I'm tired of playing alone! He's going to play football with me!"

"Well, we'll have to wait a little bit to find out, what if it's a girl?" Mrs. Stump asked, laughing at the boy's excitement.

"Uh… can she play football with me, aunt Pat?" Pete asked unsure, stopping on his track.

Both friends laughed.

"We'll see that, okay honey?" Dale said.

"Okay, but it's going to be a boy. I know it," Pete said, confidently and left the room.

A few months later Patricia told Pete the news that Patrick was on his way.

"I told you, I told you! It's a boy!" Pete said, clapping his hands with the widest smile on his face.

 

-*-

 

Pete was caressing Patrick's thin hair lost in thoughts when he heard his mother call him. She finished talking to Pat and they said their goodbyes. At night a quiet Pete entered his mom's room.

"Momma?" Pete called, from the door.

"Yes, honey? What's wrong?" Dale asked, inviting Pete to join her in bed. Pete made his way shyly and crawled in bed nesting in his mother loving embrace.

"What if Patrick doesn't like me?" Pete whispered, barely audible, his eyes were tearing.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. Patrick will love you," Dale answered, looking down to her son, and showing a comforting smile.

"Really? Because—I already love him!" Pete said, eagerly.

"I know you do! You couldn't take your eyes off him!" Dale laughed, caressing Pete’s cheek.

"Because he's gorgeous!" Pete answered, smiling and squirming in bed.

"Yes, he is! But, don't worry, Patrick will love you as much as you love him. There won't be a Pete without a Patrick," Mrs. Wentz said, holding her son, and kissing the top of his head.

"Like best buddies ever!"

"Yes, just like that. Now, it's bed time let's go," she said pulling apart from the embrace.

 

-*-

 

_~ Five years later ~_

 

"Peeeete! Wait!" Patrick yelled, running behind Pete. They were at the park near their houses. It was a warm summer afternoon, and Pete decided to take Patrick to play some football.

"C'mon Trick, we don't have all day!" Pete complained, looking back and waiting for Patrick.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Patrick pouted, still running towards Pete.

"Ok, come here," Pete said, putting his football ball on the ground and giving his back so Patrick could piggyback him, and then they went to the park.

Patrick was holding firmly on Pete's neck as they talked. Pete was telling stories and looking at Patrick's face: eyes widened and mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape.

"Really?" Patrick asked amused.

"Yup, that's why the fairies now hide with the dragons. They're afraid of us now, so maybe if you are a good boy they might come to see you sometimes," Pete explained, nodding.

"But, what if I'm sleeping? I won't see them!" Patrick asked, frustrated.

"Oh, they will leave you a sign showing they were there,"

"What sign?" Patrick asked, frowning.

"Most times it’s a coin under your pillow,"

"Mm… okay," Patrick said, deep in thought.

"C'mon stop thinking about fairies, we have a game to play," Pete said, putting Patrick on the ground and kicking the ball.

Basically the supposed-to-be-game was more Pete chasing after Patrick and the little boy squealing. By the end of the day Pete was walking back home with a half asleep Patrick on his back. 

 

-*- 

 

_~ Five years later ~_

 

"C'mon Pete, I'm gonna be late!" Mrs. Wentz called at the door.

"Coming!" Pete answered, rushing down the stairs with his bag on his back.

"You already know the rules, help Patrick with his homework, be sure he eats and go to bed at ten," His mother said sternly, and closing the door behind them.

"I know, I know," Pete answered, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"You know that and the last time you babysit him both of you played video game 'til past midnight,"

"I know, I'm sorry! We were having fun!" Pete complained, opening the car’s door. "What time you're going to pick me up?"

"How about tomorrow? I can pick you up tomorrow night so you'll have the whole Saturday to play video games!" Dale suggested, turning the ignition on.

"It's—It's just that—a couple of friends invited me to play some games..." Pete mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Can't you go another day? You know how Patrick feels about you and he misses you. You're the only friend he has," Dale asked, concerned.

"I know," Pete answered sighing. "Is he still being bullied at school?"

"Yes, honey and as far as I know it was worse this time," Dale said, looking said, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked frowning.

"I still don't know much, I just gave Pat a ride to the school. But as far as I know, they hit Patrick this time,"

"What?? How's he? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Pete questioned, worried looking at his mother angrily.

"I'm so sorry honey, this week is being pretty hectic, and I didn't have time to talk to Patricia. She was too worried taking care of Patrick,” Dale apologized, looking at Pete quickly, and turning her gaze back on the road. “Besides, you were busy with school and football practice. He's fine now, Pat told me that there were just a few bruises and he's on a light diet as they punched him on his stomach, okay? Don't worry," she continued in a soothing tone.

Pete stared at the car's window suddenly feeling guilty for not taking care of his friend, for being away for so long. He was a teenager after all; he wanted to do the cool stuff. Patrick was a kid and couldn’t do the same things he could. He loved Patrick alright, but he wasn’t a ten years old kid who thought kissing was disgusting.

"So, we're set? Can I pick you up tomorrow night?" Mrs. Wentz asked, pulling up in front of the Stump's house, and looking at Pete.

"Yeah, we're set. See you tomorrow, mom." Pete said, kissing his mother on the cheek and opening the car's door.

"Just tell Patricia I'm here waiting, okay?" Dale asked, leaning on the passenger’s seat to look at the window.

"Okay," Pete said, nodding and walking to the door, and ringing the doorbell.

"Hi Pete!" Patricia greeted, smiling, as she opened the door.

"Hi aunt Pat, mom is waiting in the car," Pete said, entering the house, and kissing Mrs. Stump's cheek.

"Alright! Dinner is in the fridge, I made some soup, okay?” Patricia said, dressing her coat. “Patrick woke up with stomachache so he's not eating much today. If you don't want soup, there's money on the counter you can buy something for you," she explained.

"Yes, ma'am," Pete said, nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I hope you can cheer Patrick up. He misses you," Patricia said, kissing Pete on the cheek again, and closing the door.

"Hey kiddo," Pete said, opening Patrick’s bedroom door.

“Pete!” Patrick said, eye wide, when he turned from his desk—he was doing his homework—and went to hug his friend.

"How's everything?" Pete asked, squeezing Patrick a little bit.

"Just doing my homework," Patrick responded, shrugging, when they pulled apart and not looking at Pete. Pete noticed but decided not ask about it.

"Okay, do you need any help?" Pete asked instead. Patrick shook his head. 

"Fine, so go finish it, I'm gonna do mine so we can play some video game, alright?" Pete said, trying to cheer up the mood.

Patrick just nodded and went back to his desk, and Pete decided to sit on the bed and spread his books.

 

_~ A couple of hours later ~_

 

"Pete?" Patrick called quietly, still not facing the older boy.

"Yes, Trick?" Pete answered, raising his head from his notebook.

"Do you—Do you think I'm fat?" Patrick asked, voice small.

"You could weigh 300 pounds and you'd still be you to me," Pete answered, smiling, even though Patrick wasn’t looking at him.

"That's not what I asked," Patrick said, finally turning around with a sad expression.

"I know, but that's how I see you. I don't see your body, I just see you," Pete reasoned, shrugging. Patrick nodded.

"And uh… Do you think I'm—I'm ugly?"

"What are talking about? You’re just the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life!" Pete answered, laughing.

"Don't call me cute! That's for girls!" Patrick complained, brows furrowed.

"I knew you'd say that!” Pete said, barking a laugh. “You're beautiful to me, okay? I love you, you know that," he said, reassuring.

"I know. I love you too," Patrick sighed, turning back to his homework, ending the conversation.

"Ok, I've finished," Pete said closing his books and notebook.

"I'm almost done, just a few more minutes," Patrick mumbled.

"Ok, I'm gonna get something to drink, do you want anything?" Pete asked, getting up and walking to the door.

"No,"

"Ok, be back in a minute,"

When Pete came back, Patrick was closing his books.

"Yay! Video game time!" Pete said, running back downstairs. "C'mon Trickster, we have a world to conquer! Pick up a game!" he yelled from the stairs, as Patrick quietly followed him.

"Pete, I don't feel like playing…" Patrick said, as they entered the living room and sat on the couch.

Patrick wanted to talk, Pete knew it, he just didn't figure out how to make him talk yet. Patrick wasn't all cheered up as he always was around him; he wasn't talking all nonchalantly about his things anymore.

"Is your stomach hurting? Do you want me to go get you something for it?" Pete asked instead, hoping this way Patrick would say something.

"No, it's fine," Patrick said, looking down and shaking his head.

"C'mon Trick, you know you can talk to me," Pete tried, sitting by Patrick’s side on the couch.

Patrick just sat in silence biting his lower lip. "I, I want to play Guitar Hero," he said going to the console and turning it on.

Pete let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, kid, whatever you want."

They played for a couple of hours. Patrick still wasn't himself, but was smiling again.

"I'm hungry," Pete said, quitting the game. "Are you hungry? Your mom made soup," he commented.

"Uhg, I can't stand soup anymore!" Patrick complained, pulling a face.

"Well, as your stomach is not that good there's not much she can do," Pete said, shrugging.

''I'm fine. This is just what I tell her—I just don't feel like eating lately..." Patrick confessed quietly, lowering his head.

"Trick—Patrick, listen, don't do this to yourself," Pete said, putting both hands on Patrick's shoulders trying to make the boy look him in the eyes. "You're not fat. You're not ugly. You're Patrick. My Patrick. I don't care how you look like because I know you and for that, you're beautiful to me. I don't care what people say about you and you shouldn't care too," he said, firmly.

Patrick finally looked at Pete in the eye, tears threatening fall down. "Do you think I'm boring?"

"Of course not!" Pete exasperated.

"Then why did you disappear? Don't tell me it's because of school, you used to come to see me even with the football league going on!" Patrick inquired, letting his tears fall shamelessly, and shutting his eyes tightly.

Pete held the little boy close to him and felt arms around him tight like Patrick's life depended on it. His body was shaking feeling the sobs the boy was letting out.

"I'm sorry for that, it's just—Look, I'm growing up and it sucks, you know? I want to do things with people with the same age as me, and these things you're too young to do. I guess I got too much excited about them. I'm so sorry," Pete explained, apologizing.

"Promise you won't leave me," Patrick sniffed.

"I won't. There's no Pete without Patrick, remember?" Pete said, feeling the boy nod and sniffing again. "C'mon, aunt Pat left some money to buy food, how about pizza?" he asked, pulling away, Patrick nodded again. "Then stop crying and let's order some pizza!"

One hour later they were laughing and eating their slices of pizza lost in their own world and catching up all the things they've missed in the past weeks.

"So, do you want me to go to your school kick some butts?" Pete finally asked.

Patrick grew quiet again and shook his head.

"You sure? I can help," Pete insisted.

"No, it's ok,"

"If you say so… But if anything happens, I mean it, anything happens you're going to tell me, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Promise?"

Patrick just nodded.

 

-*-

 

_~ Five years later ~_

 

"What time the show will start?" Patrick’s mom asked, sat on the end of the bed.

"Around ten, I guess…" Patrick answered, trying out another band shirt.

"Ok, be careful and don't come back too late. I know you'll be with Pete but that doesn't mean you can come back in the morning,"

"Don't worry, mom, he knows it and I know that too," Patrick said, finally satisfied with the shirt he was on. "I told Pete to bring me back as soon as the show is over," he reassured. He kissed his mom on the cheek and went downstairs hearing Pete's car horn.

"Hey-hey Trickster, ready for your first show?" Pete asked, smiling when Patrick sat on the passenger’s seat, closing the car's door.

"You have no idea! It was hard to be a complete angel the whole week!" Patrick said, excited.

"Trick, you ARE an angel," Pete pointed, laughing, and driving away.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You get good grades, you obey your mom, you help cleaning the house, you do your homework—"

"Okay, I get it! Let's just say that I had to improve my angelness so my mom would let me go!" Patrick interrupted before Pete could go on for the whole night.

"I don't think aunt Pat wouldn't let you,"

"I didn't want to risk it," Patrick said. "So, how's college? It's been a while we don't talk or see each other," Patrick asked changing topics.

"Yeah man, it's true. I miss you, you know," Pete nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Patrick said, smiling.

"I've been pretty busy, college is being hard, sometimes I wish to go back to high school," Pete said.

"Trust me when I say you wouldn't want," Patrick sneered, bitterly.

"Aw c'mon, I bet there's a lot of chicks gagging for you. You've grown pretty hot, Pattycakes," Pete teased, winking to a very hard blushed Patrick.

"Yeah, sure," Patrick mumbled, looking outside the window.

"Tell me, there's a lady you're interested in? Have you already kissed her?" Pete asked, curious.

"There isn’t anyone, Pete. Not interested at all," Patrick spoke, he was so flushed he thought he might explode at any minute now.

"Sooooo… if there's any girl, how about boys?" Pete was now wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"Pete! Are we-Are we REALLY going to have this conversation??" Patrick choked, shifting in his seat, he still couldn’t figure out if he was angry or embarrassed.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, it's just that I thought I could give you some advice and help you and stuff, you know," Pete said, laughing.

"No! I don't need help, I'm fine the way I am, alright? Too personal questions!" Patrick complained, completely serious now, but still blushing hard.

"Sorry… I thought we're friends," Pete said, looking hurt.

"We are, just not like we were before—I mean, we're friends but I've changed and I don't like to talk about certain things even with mom and this is one of these things so don't push it," Patrick said, ending the conversation.

"Okay, sorry again," Pete mumbled.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Pete focused on the road and Patrick focused on the sight outside the window.

"Okay kiddo, here are the rules: no alcohol, not getting away for too long unless you need to go to the restroom. Clear?" Pete said, before getting out of the car.

"Pretty clear. Don't worry about it," Patrick said, stepping out of the car, and closing the door.

"Great, let's go!"

Both friends entered the place and went straight to the bar. Pete got himself a beer and ordered a soda to Patrick. He felt his phone vibrating and read the message he'd just received.

"Hey Trick, I have to go outside for a few minutes, can you wait for me here?" Pete asked, looking at Patrick.

"Yeah, sure," Patrick answered, not taking his eyes from the stage.

Five minutes later, Pete came back smiling, with a girl, holding her hand.

"Trick, I want you to meet Reagan, my girlfriend," Pete introduced.

"Girlfriend?" Patrick asked, frowning, and feeling his chest heavy. His stomach ached as if he was hit.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few months now, we met at college and as we have the same interests I thought you might like her too and hang out together," Pete offered.

Reagan said nothing she just sized Patrick with her eyes.

"But… I thought it was just the two of us tonight…" Patrick said, looking away.

"Don't worry, Patrick—right? You'll have plenty of time tonight, I came with some friends so you can enjoy Pete before he takes you home," Reagan spoke without much interest. "By the way, what time you have to take him back? It's almost ten," Reagan asked Pete.

"I don't have to be home soon, you know? I'm not a fucking kid," Patrick spat.

"Hey! Watch it!" Pete interrupted.

"What? I can't even swear now? I'm so innocent to you that I can't be mean, Pete? Sorry for disappointing you," Patrick said, walking outside.

"Patrick!" Pete called, chasing him, "Hey!"

"What do you want, Pete?" Patrick asked annoyed, turning around, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you? What was that?" Pete asked upset.

"What was that? I thought we were going out together! Just you and me, like you said we're friends for life, you missed me and now you come here with a girlfriend which, by the way, thinks I'm like—ten! She doesn't even know me!" Patrick exasperated.

"Sorry, I know she went bad with that, but c'mon, kids are used to go home early, she just went along with it," Pete said, trying to defend his girlfriend.

"Yeah, in a bitchy way I must say," Patrick smirked sarcastically.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Pete said, raising his voice.

"I do! What, can't you defend me too? I don't know her either so that means I can treat her the same way she treated me," Patrick spat back, raising his voice as well.

"And you think acting like this you're not being a child?" Pete accused.

"You know what? I'm done," Patrick said, shaking his head, and walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Pete demanded, watching Patrick walk.

"Home!" Patrick answered, not bothering looking back at Pete.

"Why? I thought you wanted to see the show!"

"Night is over for me, you know?” Patrick said, stopping and looking back, “I'm a kid, I should be home early," he said, not holding up his sarcasm anymore.

"And how do you plan going home if I'm the one driving?" Pete insisted, ignoring Patrick's tone.

"Let me tell you something you probably don't know, there are a few things around here that we use to call them bus and some of them can take me home. Enjoy your night and your girlfriend," Patrick said.

"Trick, don't do that," Pete pleaded, defeated.

"No Pete, don't YOU do that to me!" Patrick said, walking closer, pointing his index finger to Pete. "I've missed you since you left for college because you're the only person who didn't talk to me like I was a piece of shit or hit me just because I exist and thinks it's fun. I have no fucking friends in this fucking town! And I was happy because even though you were away, I'd still had you. But then you disappeared on me, you didn't call anymore, you didn't send emails anymore. I thought it was because you were studying hard and you didn't have much time, but time passed and still no news from you and then I gave up," Patrick was blurting out, now almost screaming. "I decided just to be me in my own world and don't need you or anyone anymore because I must be a really piece of shit as my supposed best friend didn't care about me anymore."

"Don't say that, I care about you! I love you!" Pete said, trying to defend himself.

"And where have you been all this time? Every time I tried to talk to you about my problems you were out with your friends and when we were together for a few moments you acted like nothing had happened. Pete, I've been bullied since I was ten and you made me promise to go to you if I needed help and I tried. I tried a million times, but you weren't there for me as you said you'd be. Now tell me, how am I supposed to keep a promise? How am I supposed to talk about myself or my feelings with someone who's not there?"

Pete couldn't say anything, Patrick was right. He thought Patrick was too young and the people he used to hand out were the same age as he was and were cooler and fun to be with. He even got a girlfriend because of the same friends, just because she was hot.

"Pete, baby," Reagan called, appearing from nowhere, and walking in their direction. She came closer to Pete and gave him a wet kiss. "The show is about to start, aren't you coming or do you have to take him home right now?" she asked, still sizing Patrick.

Patrick sneered. Pete heard and flinched.

"Go ahead, you two have fun." Patrick said, gulping, and trying to show his point to Pete.

"Trick, I'm so so—"

"Don't be. I'm the intruder here and the last thing I want is to bother. I should be going or there won't be any bus for me," Patrick said, coldly, turning around and walking away with his hand in his pants' pockets.

 

-*-

"Patrick? What happened?" Patricia asked, concerned when she saw Patrick coming home too early as she expected.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come home," Patrick mumbled, not daring to look at his mom.

"Where's Pete?"

"At the show with his girlfriend," Patrick answered, bitterly.

"You came home by yourself? Pete was supposed to bring you back," Patricia asked, with a not so happy face.

"Don't worry mom. I told him to stay there I didn't want to end his night so early," Patrick explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know you're grounded, right? I trusted you to go out and come back with Pete," Patricia said, getting up and looking sternly to Patrick.

"Don't worry grounding me, mom. I won't ask you to go out to any place anymore," Patrick said sadly, and going to his room upstairs.

"Patrick, what happened, honey?" Patricia asked worried, going to the stairs before Patrick could reach the top of them.

"I told you, I just wanted to come home," Patrick answered, shrugging, going to his bedroom.

Patrick closed his bedroom door and let himself fall on the bed closing his eyes and sighing. His head was a mess. He was angry at Pete and sad. He missed his friend. A lot. But now his chest was aching and it wasn't because of that, it was because of Reagan.

She was pretty and she was with Pete and he wasn't.

She had Pete and he didn't.

She was around Pete the whole time and he wasn't.

If she was sad Pete would comfort her not him.

She could kiss Pete and he—wait.

"What?" Patrick said out loud sitting in his bed, brows furrowed in confusion. 'Ok, this is weird and nonsense.' he thought laying down again.

"Patrick?" he heard his mom calling, knocking his bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Patrick groaned, but allowed his mother come inside. Patricia walked in and sat on his bed.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked concerned.

Patrick sat down lifting his knees bracing them and resting his chin on top of them. He explained what happened earlier while his mother listened carefully.

"I'm sorry for what happened, honey. I know you love and miss Pete, but you also have to understand that he's growing up and sooner or later he would come up with a girlfriend," Patricia said, trying to be reasonable.

"I know, mom, but this never went through my mind and—I don't know, I didn't like her. I guess I won't like anyone Pete dates, I'll just... won't," Patrick explained.

"So it means that we have a jealous boy here?" Patricia teased smiling.

"Mom!" Patrick whined, blushing immediately. "I'm not—I'm not jealous, okay?"

"I guess you have all this feelings because you spend too much time all by yourself. Have you ever thought about going out with some friends with the same age as you?" Patricia asked carefully. She knew her son didn't talk too much about himself.

"Mom, you know I don't have any friends," Patrick answered sadly, and sighed.

"I know, but you're getting older, why don't you try to be more active at school? Maybe you can even find some girl to date—"

"I'm not interested in girls," Patrick blurted, and covered his mouth with both hands as soon as the words came out, looking surprised.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring to a random place in the room. Patrick felt his heart racing. It was beating so fast and so hard he could swear the whole neighborhood could listen to it. His mind was racing and he was trying to think how he was sure about what he had just said to his mother as he never ever looked at anyone just at—'Oh crap, Pete' he thought closing his eyes.

"Okay," Patricia said suddenly. "Maybe you could date some… guy, then," she tried smiling a little.

"Mom, please don't," Patrick pleaded with his eyes still closed. He didn't have the courage to look at his mother he was mortified.

"I'm not going to talk about it if you're not comfortable. I'm not gonna push you if you're not ready. But you're my son and I love you just the way you are and I'll be by your side," Patricia said, looking straight in Patrick's eyes. "I just want you to remember that if you don't talk to me I can't help you. I know they still beat you at school, I know they bully you everyday—"

"How—How do you know?" Patrick asked surprised.

"You're my son. I know you. Besides, you talk in your sleep and makes me sad when you have nightmares about this whole bullying situation and I can't do nothing about it because you don't let me in," Patricia said, reaching her hand, and caressing her son's cheek. She got up and kissed his head walked to the door. "I'll be here when you need me."

Patrick tried to sleep with no success. The sun was rising when his mind finally let him rest. A few hours later he was being called by his mom downstairs. He heard something about a supermarket, aunt Dale, lunch and being late, but he ignored and with a grunt he just turned around in his bed and went back to sleep.

"Come on, Patrick, we're gonna be late!" Patricia said, walking in waking him up.

"Mom, I don't wanna go," Patrick mumbled.

"Yes, you are, now get up," she demanded, pulling his duvet off.

"No, no, no, no!" Patrick whined, trying to get the duvet back.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Get up! Your breakfast is getting cold. I'll be waiting downstairs," Patricia said, leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes later Patrick was walking downstairs showered and fully dressed.

"Way better, now eat." His mother said, putting his plate in front of him on the table, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mom, is Pete going?" Patrick asked unsure.

"I don't know, baby, Dale didn't say anything about it. But it will be good if he goes so you could talk and fix things," his mother answered.

"I don't wanna talk about it, mom," Patrick said quietly.

"I know you don't, that's why I'm not going to say anything else," she sighed, walking out the kitchen.

Two hours later mother and son were entering the local supermarket and meeting Dale Wentz.

"Patrick! You look so handsome!" Dale said, holding Patrick's cheeks with both hands and kissing his right cheek.

"Hi, aunt Dale," Patrick said blushing.

"Hi yourself! I missed you so much!" Dale said, holding him, and then going to talk to her friend.

Patricia and Dale talked and laughed loudly walking into the corridors not paying much attention to Patrick who just followed behind still thinking about all the events from the night before. Sometimes he felt his mother giving furtive looks at him, he would just smile and kept following.

His head was a mess and he couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Both friends finished buying everything they needed for their Sunday family lunch and drove to the Wentz's house. They entered the house by the backdoor which was a kitchen entrance. They were carrying a few bags and then Patrick heard his mother talk.

"Pete! Oh my, you look great!"

Patrick closed his eyes and winced. When he opened his eyes he saw Pete shirtless looking and smiling at his mother talking happily. He looked at Pete's smile, Pete's chest, Pete's abs, Pete's almost-showing-everything pants and groaned. He just didn't expect it was audible enough to make Pete was look at him. 'Shit,' he thought.

"Hey Trick," Pete greeted quietly.

"Hi," Patrick answered looking down. "Uh, mom, I'm going to get the other bags," he said rushing outside.

"Oh, aunt Pat, I want you to meet my girlfriend, let me check if she finished showering," Pete said leaving.

"We have to talk!" Patricia whispered to Dale as soon as Pete left.

"About what?" Dale whispered back.

"Pete and Patrick!"

"I heard they had a fight. Pete was pretty upset when he came back last night. I couldn't get to know much about it, his girlfriend was demanding a lot of his attention, if you know what I mean," Dale said rolling her eyes annoyed, "How's Patrick?"

"Dealing, I guess… Dale, I think he's gay," Patricia confessed biting her thumbnail.

"What??" Dale gasped.

"Mhm, he sort of confessed last night," Patricia said, not whispering anymore. "But that's not the problem!"

"What's the problem then?" Dale asked confused.

"I guess he likes Pete," Patricia confessed, looking expectantly.

"You're joking, right?" Dale blurted.

"Nope, not a bit,"

"But Pete has a girlfriend,"

"Yup,"

"Which means he’s not into boys,"

"Pretty much,"

"Poor Patrick," Dale sighed.

"Yup, and I don't know what to do. Patrick doesn't open up and I can't force him. If I'll do it I'm afraid he'll close himself even more," Patricia spoke worried.

"Mom, these are the last bags." Patrick said entering the kitchen.

"Oh, okay honey, just put them on the table," Patricia said, exchanging glances with Dale.

"Aunt Pat, I want you to meet Reagan," Pete said, entering the kitchen.

Oh life and sense of timing. Everything felt awkward.

"You're Patrick's mother right?" Reagan said, shaking Patricia’s hand. "Oh and look who's here, baby Patrick! How is it going?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Fine," Patrick replied coldly. "Mom, I'll be outside. Call me if you guys need anything," he said leaving the house, not sparing a glance.

"So Reagan, are you going to have lunch with us?" Patricia asked, clearing her throat and trying to change the awkward mood.

"Uh, no she can't, she has to go home, right babe?" Pete answered before Reagan could say anything.

"Oh, that's sad. Maybe next time, right?" Patricia said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to take her home and be back soon," Pete said excusing himself.

They said their goodbyes and Pete left with Reagan.

-*-

Some time later Pete was back, he saw Patrick sat under a tree in his backyard and walked in his direction. Patrick was wearing a beanie that almost covered his closed eyes and arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," Pete said quietly, sitting beside the boy.

"Hi," Patrick said not looking at Pete.

"You good?" Pete asked tentatively.

"What do you want, Pete?" Patrick asked, finally looking at his friend and regretting almost immediately.

He saw the hurt in Pete's eyes, but also saw how hazel they were. 'Stop thinking about it', he thought. His gaze went to Pete's mouth and he blushed. 'Crap!' he thought closing his eyes and turning his head again.

Pete noticed and thought about what he’d heard when he went downstairs to greet his mom and aunt Pat who were talking about Patrick. Yes, he heard them and his mind went wild. He remembered their conversation in the car in the previous night, the way Patrick refused to talk about his feelings, the way he blushed, and ended the conversation.

He thought about Patrick’s reaction when he met Reagan and his confession about his feelings before he left the show, and then everything fell into place. He had to talk to Patrick but no way he was doing that with Reagan at home.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Pete said.

"There's nothing to apologize. You were there with your girlfriend, and you wanted to have fun with her so I let you," Patrick spoke, still not looking at Pete.

"I'm not sure if I still want to date her," Pete confessed, looking up the bright sky.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked, turning to Pete, looking shocked.

"I don't know if I want to be with someone who doesn't like or respect you. Besides my mom didn't like her and I'm pretty sure she didn't like my mom either. AND aunt Pat didn't like her too either," Pete explained.

"We have nothing to do with your relationship. You're the one who's with her not us," Patrick said.

"I trust you with my life and if the three of you didn't like her she mustn't be a good person," Pete said looking at Patrick.

They looked at each other in silence for a while when they heard Dale announcing lunch was ready. The four of them ate lunch happily talking and telling stories, remembering things when they were younger.

"So, Pete, when you're going back to college?" Patricia asked, resting her fork on the plate.

"Tonight, I just came to spend the weekend. I still have my end terms next month and then I'll be off for the summer," Pete answered.

"That's good, I hope to see you more," Patricia said smiling.

"I hope too." He said smiling back. He gave a furtive look at Patrick and saw him blush.

When they finished Pete and Patrick tried to help with the dishes and cleaning but their mothers hushed them away to Pete's room. They knew the boys need to talk.

"Cross your fingers," Dale said to her friend and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

 

 -*-

 

"So, you wanna play something?" Pete asked, entering his bedroom, taking off his shirt and going to his video game.

Patrick didn't see that because he was closing the door, but when he turned around he saw Pete shirtless and blushed furiously.

"I—I don't know—I mean, yeah—Whatever," Patrick stuttered looking away.

Pete smiled mischievously and turned the device on. They sat on the bed and started playing. Pete was doing whatever was possible to disturb Patrick's own game, sooner they were pushing each other and bumping, laughing. When they realized Patrick was laid on the bed, legs spread open. Pete was between them, arms on each side, their faces almost touching and breathing heavily. They were looking at each other's eyes, Patrick noticed their position and blushed, but didn't look away.

He saw Pete lower his head and closed his eyes. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod' he thought when he felt Pete's lips on his. It was good, soft, wet and he heard himself let out a whimper and the breath he didn’t know he was holding. His face was burning and he hoped Pete had his eyes closed too. When they broke the kiss they were breathing fast, looking at each other.

"Pete, I—" Patrick trailed off.

"Shh" Pete shushed and kissed Patrick again.

Pete lowered himself again, on his elbow, straightening himself between Patrick's legs and the movement made Patrick muffled a moan into Pete's mouth and hold him by the waist. He felt Pete's tongue touch his lower lip gently asking for permission and he opened his mouth letting himself enjoy the feeling of Pete's tongue slowly moving in his mouth. He took courage and trailed one of his hand up on Pete's back. Patrick's action only made Pete moan and move his hips against Patrick's thigh and now fully awake bulge.

"Patrick, we have to go!" they listened Patricia calling downstairs and broke the kiss looking at the door. When they didn't hear any footsteps they looked at each other still breathing hard.

"I—I need to—to go," Patrick said, moving around and getting up from the bed.

"Okay," Pete said, getting up, running his hands through his hair.

They fixed their pants and took deep breaths calming themselves. Patrick walked to the door when he felt Pete's hand holding his wrist turning him around.

"We're still going to talk about this, right?" Pete asked.

Patrick didn't dare speak so he just nodded giving a "mhm" as an answer. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't look at the older boy. Pete caressed his cheek with the back of his hand making the young boy look at him. They looked in each others eyes and then Pete leaned in kissing Patrick deeply again. The feeling of their tongues making both moan.

"I'll see you when I get back, Pete whispered, breaking the kiss and touching foreheads.

"Come on, Patrick, don't make me go upstairs!" Patricia called again.

"Okay," Patrick whispered, nodding his head and leaving the room.

Patrick was lost in thought on the ride back home. He couldn't stop touching his lips remembering Pete's lips and reliving the moment they shared minutes ago. He shivered remembering the feel of Pete's skin in his hand.

"You alright, baby?" Patricia asked when she noticed the shivering.

"Uh, Yeah—‘M fine." Patrick answered blushing.

"So, did you make up?" She asked, taking short glances at her son.

"Yeah, we did," Patrick said, burying his beanie over his head, still with vivid images in his head.

"That's good! Let's hope you can hang out more when he comes back!" Patricia wished smiling.

"Yeah," Patrick mumbled, blushing even more and biting his lower lip.

When they arrived home Patrick raced to his room, took off his shoes, and laid down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing he shared with Pete. 'I guess it was good for a first kiss,' he thought smiling. He closed his eyes and daydreamed again, Pete's lips, breath, legs, hips… He felt himself getting hard again when his mother opened his bedroom door suddenly.

"Honey, you sure everything is fine?" She asked entering the room.

"Mom!" Patrick yelled, sitting up and pulling his legs up covering his hardness, face flushed. “You could knock before coming in, you know?" he said annoyed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you seem so out in space I was worried!" Patricia apologized.

"I'm fine, everything's fine, I'm just tired that's all," he mumbled his excuse.

"Okay, okay," she said rising her hands, in a surrender gesture.

"Fine, uh, I'm gonna shower and uh, go to sleep," Patrick stuttered, still not moving from his spot.

"Right, fine. I'm going to do the same. I have to wake up early tomorrow. I hate Mondays, always tough days," Patricia sighed and left the room.

Few minutes later Patrick was showered, changed, and packing his school bag when the phone rang. He heard his mother asking him to answer it, he rushed downstairs and pick up the phone breathless.

"Hey Trick," he heard Pete's voice on the line and held his breath.

"H—hey, Pete." Patrick stuttered.

"I uh, I just wanted to say bye again," Pete said, sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah, so uh, are you leaving now?" Patrick asked trying to compose himself.

"Yeah, I… I wanted to hear your voice before leaving," Pete answered. "The truth is that I couldn't stop thinking about you," Pete blurted when Patrick didn’t say anything.

"Yeah, I uh—me too," Patrick confessed feeling his cheeks getting warm.

They heard Dale yelling something to Pete and he answered her.

"Okay, I have to go or it will get too late to drive," Pete said, not sounding too willing to end the call.

"Sure, drive safe, Pete,"

"Always do! And, Trick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get yourself a boyfriend before I come back, okay?" Pete said laughing.

"Pete!" Patrick whined, making Pete laugh even more.

"I mean it! We still have to talk about what happened," Pete said, sounding serious.

"I know…" Patrick sighed.

Dale yelled again.

"Alright, I better get going!"

"Okay,"

Both boys were silent and then Pete said, "I'll miss you." Hanging up before Patrick could say something.

 

-*-

 

Time passed too slowly to Patrick's liking and as the day of Pete’s return was getting closer it was becoming really hard to Patrick focus on something besides him.

When the last day of school was finally over, he rushed himself out of school and was caught by surprise when he saw Pete at the parking lot.

"Hey Trickster!" Pete greeted with a shiny smile.

Patrick couldn't help the butterflies inside him and smiled widely. "Pete! What you're doing here? I thought you're supposed to be home by the weekend!" he said walking towards Pete.

"Surprise!" Pete said smiling, and opening his arms.

As soon as they hugged each other they heard a few guys making jokes.

"Look, the fat fag got a boyfriend!" One of them yelled.

Patrick winced and he felt Pete pulling away gently ready to say something, but he stopped him. "Pete, don't!"

"But Patrick—"

"Please, please, don't. Just leave it, please!" Patrick pleaded.

"I can't let them do this to you! I can't stand it!" Pete said with a huff.

"Please, for me. Leave it," Patrick begged once again.

"Fine, let's get out of here," Pete said holding Patrick by the arm and going to his car still hearing the other boys saying nasty things.

They were both in silence in the car. Patrick was looking through the window and Pete was holding the wheel so tight his fingers were white, trying to restrain his anger.

"I'm sorry for that," Patrick mumbled quietly.

"What? There's nothing for you to be sorry for! They're the ones who should be sorry!" Pete said angry. Patrick winced again. "I'm sorry, I'm just angry— I mean—I just can't stand it, piss me off," he exhaled.

"I know," Patrick said, still not looking at his friend.

Patrick’s emotions were a mess. They were a mix of shame for Pete seeing what happened to him, and for being humiliated in front of him. He felt his eyes burning and tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's forget about that. I'm just happy to be back and seeing you," Pete said gently, and touching Patrick's knee.

The touch made Patrick turn his head and they locked their eyes briefly.

"Me too," Patrick whispered.

The rest of the ride was in silence, this time a comfortable one.

"Where's aunt Pat?" Pete asked when Patrick opened his house’s door. He threw his bag on the couch, and Patrick followed right behind.

"At work, she won't be home until dinner—" Patrick said, turning around facing Pete really close to him, and blushed.

"Hi," Pete whispered, smiling, and caressing his cheek.

For the first time in his life Patrick threw all his insecurities through the window and kissed Pete, tongue already touching his lips asking for attention. Both boys sighed. Patrick put his arms around Pete's neck and the older held him by the waist pulling him closer. Patrick gave his best to show in that kiss how much he had missed Pete.

"Wow," Pete exhaled when they broke the kiss.

"I—I just—I missed you," Patrick stuttered, blushing fervently trying to move away but Pete tightened his grip on his waist.

"I missed you too," Pete said caressing Patrick's cheek, and kissing him again. "But you know we have to talk first, right?"

“I know,” Patrick said nodding, and gulped.

"So, you're into guys," Pete stated when they were sat on Patrick’s bed.

"Yeah, I—I guess so," Patrick stuttered, becoming nervous.

"You guess?" Pete asked, raising one brow.

"I just think about you, actually," Patrick blurted blushing right away.

Pete smiled, seeing Patrick blush was the cutest thing he ever saw and he decided that he'd be pleased to see that more often.

"I thought you're straight," Patrick commented looking away.

"Oh, sort of," Pete laughed sheepishly. "Let's say I enjoy both sides," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"And what about your girlfriend?" Patrick asked frowning.

"You mean my ex? I broke up with her as soon as we got back to college," Pete confessed.

"You did?" Patrick asked surprised.

"I'm not that kind of jerk who likes to fool around, you know? Besides, I wasn't all into her," Pete explained and Patrick only nodded. "Just keep in mind that I had someone more interesting in my mind," he said looking deeply into Patrick's eyes with a lascivious smile.

Patrick blushed. Hard.

Pete couldn't help himself and crawled Patrick’s lap capturing his lips sensually. He heard him moan and smiled into the kiss. He leaned on Patrick and both were laid on the bed deepening the kiss.

"You know you're the cutest thing when you blush, right?" Pete teased, when they broke the kiss.

"Pete!" Patrick whined looking away, covering his face with both hands.

"I mean it! Just makes me want you more," Pete said moving his hips sensually.

Patrick gasped and gripped Pete's shirt feeling himself getting more and more aroused.

"Just tell me if things get too much for you, okay?" Pete asked touching his forehead on Patrick's.

Patrick couldn't find his voice to answer so he just nodded and pulled Pete by the shirt kissing him hard. Both boys groaned when they felt each other’s bodies that close. As the kiss progressed, Patrick felt himself relaxing more and more, he let his hands wander up and down Pete’s back and heard him sigh, grinding his hips against Patrick’s making him whimper. Pete slid his hand under Patrick’s shirt and caressed his belly moving up to the right nipple to play with it. Patrick gasped and bucked his hips.

"Pete—" Patrick whimpered into the kiss.

"Want me to stop?" Pete whispered concerned, lips still touching.

"No—No!" Patrick urged shaking his head and gripping hard on Pete's shirt. “Please, don’t stop,” he pleaded kissing Pete again.

They made out hard. Pete still caressing Patrick's right nipple, grinding on Patrick, both cocks rubbing against each other under the clothes. Their moans and whimpers echoing in the room as their hips moved faster and faster.

"Pete, I—I need to—I need—" Patrick gasped.

"Tell me baby, say it," Pete asked, breathing hard, still moving his hips vigorously hearing another moan coming from Patrick. “C’mon, I can give it to you,” he said mouthing Patrick’s neck.

"I have to—I need to go to the bathroom!" Patrick said nervously, trying to get up.

"No! I can help you with that," Pete said holding him still, and cupping his bulge.

That was enough to set Patrick off with a groan. He rolled his head to the back of the bed, eyes rolling. Hips bucking.

"Shit! Did you— Did you just—" Pete panted in Patrick's ear.

"Yeah," Patrick breathed nodding, blushing fervently, and gulping. "Just let me—I'll go clean myself," he rushed off the bed leaving the room.

Pete heard the water running and while Patrick was cleaning himself he searched his own pleasure with the memory of what just happened. After that they made out and exchanged a few caressing each other languidly. They were on the couch watching TV when they heard the door opening.

"Aunt Pat!" Pete smiled hugging Patrick's mom.

"Oh my God, Pete, you're here!" Patricia said happily, hugging the boy back.

"Yup, I came to see you guys," Pete said pulling away from the embrace.

"You're going to stay for dinner, right?"

"Sure thing! I'm still catching up with Rick here," Pete said turning to Patrick, and winking at him.

"Good! Special dinner tonight!" Mrs. Stump said going to the kitchen.

"Gonna spend the night?" Patrick asked hopeful when Pete went back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity for nothing in this world," Pete said kissing him again.

 

-*-

 

A few days had passed since summer vacation started. Pete and Patrick evolved their relationship a lot. They'd talk more, Patrick opened up more, and now they were finally content with each other.

Needless to say that their make out section also evolved, but Pete was respectful regarding Patrick's age and insecurities. Every time he tried to take Patrick's shirt off he’d pushed his hand away or he’d shake his head. Pete was already frustrated but always accepted the refusal.

Dale and Patricia took the hint about the boys but never talked to them about it, they just took every opportunity they had to show them their support.

"Mom, is still okay for me to go to the show tomorrow night, right?" Patrick asked during dinner.

"Sure thing, baby, unless your boyfriend isn't going with you," Patricia teased, winking and smiling in response.

Patrick only blushed.

"Right, so did you think I don't know?"

"Are we that obvious?"

"Well, let’s say you guys aren’t that subtle," she chuckled.

"Oh"

"Are you planning coming straight back home or going somewhere else?"

"Mom, I'm definitely not talking to you about this!" Patrick said embarrassed.

Patricia couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Don't worry son, just be safe—"

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay! My lips are sealed!" Patricia said still laughing.

"SO, is everything okay? Can I go out tomorrow?" Patrick insisted trying to change topics.

"Sure, honey, you can go," Patricia said controlling her laugh, "But the rule of going with Pete is still on,"

"Fine, we're going together anyway," Patrick said, ending the conversation.

Mother and son finished their dinner and cleaned the kitchen. Patrick excused himself and went to his room. He picked his telephone extension and called Pete. They talked about random topics then Pete asked him about the show on the next night.

"Yeah, mom said that I can go but only if my boyfriend goes," Patrick said rolling his eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Pete asked laughing.

"Nope, she did used the expression 'your boyfriend', and I was like, 'Are we that obvious?' I swear, she was just making fun of me!" Patrick tried to say still hearing Pete laughing louder. "Pete, are you listening to what I'm saying??"

"Yeah Trick, I am!" Pete tried to say, "You won't believe if I tell you,"

"What?" Patrick asked confused.

"Mom said the same, I mean, she was asking if I was going with 'my 15 young blonde boyfriend', " Pete said laughing again.

"Oh crap!" Patrick exclaimed, face palming.

"Don't worry Pattycakes, at least they know and they're okay with us," Pete said trying to soothe Patrick.

"Yeah, but it wasn't you who almost had a sex speech with your mother!"

"Oh believe me, I DID! Mom was on the verge of freaking out downstairs! She was almost threatening me to not dare to put my hands on an underage kid and go to jail for raping and blah blah blah," Pete said rolling his eyes, "and to tell you the truth I really wouldn't mind going to jail because of you—"

"Alright, I got it! You can stop talking about this right now, I got the message!" Patrick interrupted his boyfriend before he could dig in a hole in his bed.

"C'mon Trick, you don't have to be embarrassed with me," Pete said mischievously.

"Pete, don't! I'm really not having this conversation with you too!" Patrick exasperated.

"Why not? I'm your boyfriend! We should talk about this, actually, we're gonna have to talk about this one day!"

"But not now !"

"You're blushing, aren't you? I know you are!" Pete teased.

"Pete, if you don't stop talking about this I swear to God I'm going to hang up on you!" Patrick threatened with his face red as a tomato.

"Geez, fine! I just wonder why you refuse talking about this even with me, I'm your boyfriend and before that I'm your best friend," Pete mumbled sadly.

"Look, I'm sorr—"

"That's fine, uh, I have to hang up now. I'll pick you up tomorrow night, k?" Pete quietly said.

"Pete—Fine..." Patrick sighed.

He heard a click and sighed again.

On the next day Pete went to pick Patrick up to go to the show, as the young boy was coming downstairs he heard his mother talking from the living room, "Have a great show this time! And be safe if you plan doing something else!"

"Mom !" Patrick glared.

"I'm your mother, liking it or not I have to say these things to you!"

Patrick mumbled a 'whatever' and left the house.

They went to the show and enjoyed themselves like it should be, both were too excited when it was over, they were laughing and smiling contented when they entered the car.

"I'm not tired; do you wanna go somewhere else?" Pete asked smiling at Patrick.

"I dunno… We could go back home and watch some movie or play video game…"

"At one in the morning?"

"Yeah! I'm on vacation, remember?"

"Whatever you want!" Pete said driving away.

When they arrived they showered and went to Patrick’s bedroom. They set the DVD to play and got comfortable under the sheets spooning themselves. In a certain moment of the movie Patrick felt Pete's hand under his shirt stroking his belly and tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Pete whispered concerned.

"Nothing, it's just—I—"

Pete took his hand off and turned Patrick around, "You're worried about your body, right?"

Patrick couldn't answer; Pete was right so he just nodded.

"Trick, you don't have to worry about it, I love you just the way you are," Pete said caressing Patrick’s cheek.

"But Pete, I'm fat—"

"Shh," Pete silenced the young boy putting a finger on his lips.

"I told you once and I'll tell you this for the rest of your life if it's necessary: You are you to me, fat, skinny, chubby or whatever, you're Patrick to me and that's fine,"

He kissed Patrick softly and heard him sigh relaxing a bit. He let his hand wander again under the shirt caressing the lower back and felt Patrick tense again, he broke the kiss and whispered, "Stop thinking about it."

Patrick nodded and let himself be kissed again still feeling Pete's touch and now a tongue claiming attention. He soft moaned and tugged Pete's shirt pulling him closer.

Pete took the opportunity and rolled over, his left leg between Patrick's, and grinding his hips against his loved one. Patrick broke the kiss and held Pete by the neck, pulling him closer and gave a low moan in his ear. The sound went straight down to Pete's waist and he felt his hardness awakening and that only made him grind his hips even more. He heard Patrick moan his name and kissed him fiercely. Patrick gripped the shirt tightly and moved his hips meeting Pete's moves.

"I want you so bad," Pete whispered, kissing Patrick's jaw line and then licking his neck. "Please don't stop me, I need you so much," he pleaded.

The plead was so intense and desperate that Patrick couldn't describe the feeling inside of him. His body was suddenly on fire and he needed something, something he didn’t know so desperately. He held Pete's neck with one hand and the other was gripping one of his butt cheeks. His legs intertwined Pete's hips and moved on his own accord frantically. He heard Pete gasps his name and tried his best to control himself and roll over.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked confused.

"I—I wanna try something," Patrick stuttered, blushing as he took Pete’s shirt and briefs.

He kneeled between Pete’s legs and kissed his stomach trailing down until reach the hard leaking pre-cum member. He licked the head and heard Pete sigh and felt a hand touch behind his neck encouraging him, he licked again and tried to suck the head.

Pete had to find strength to not buck his hips and blew everything off, but couldn't help the moan that left his lips. Patrick held the base with his right hand and tried to go deeper. He felt Pete's grip in his neck tighten and stopped.

"Am I doing it right?" Patrick asked concerned.

"Yeah—Just don't stop," Pete gasped, finally being able to move his hips a bit.

Patrick nodded smiling, and went down again this time more eagerly.

"Fuck!" Pete gasped, lifting his head and seeing Patrick's head bobbing and feeling his hand massaging his shaft up and down.

He couldn't help himself, he lifted his knees and bucked his hips meeting Patrick's movements and breathing shallow. "Trick, if you don't stop now I might not hold myself any longer," he managed saying.

"Then don't," Patrick said stopping what his was doing, and then going back to work.

That was enough to Pete who came strangling a moan and tensing his hips. He was calming down when he lifted his head and saw the most sensual scene in his whole life: Patrick sat on his knees, wearing white socks, white briefs, and black shirt, his left hand using the shirt to cover his hardness, his red lips sucking a remaining drop of cum off of one of his fingers, and pink cheeks. If it was possible to have another erection right away he definitely would.

He cursed and moved in Patrick's direction. He took the boy’s hand off his mouth and kissed him fiercely cupping his erection with his other hand. Patrick moaned and bucked his hips at the touch.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Pete said between the kiss, thumb brushing the head of Patrick's hardness.

Patrick used both hands to hold behind Pete's neck grinding at the touch and whimpering. Pete tugged his hand under his pants and started stroking the length. Patrick broke the kiss and bucked his hips desperately giving small moans, breathing shallow.

"C'mon babe, I want to see you come," Pete encouraged touching foreheads and looking down.

Three more strokes were enough to Patrick feel his orgasm build inside him and let it pour in Peter's hand. They kissed passionately once again and when they calmed themselves they went to clean each other. They laid down spooning, Pete giving small kisses behind Patrick's neck feeling him shiver.

"That was amazing," Pete said smiling.

"Yeah, it was," Patrick agreed, smiling back and caressing Pete's hand that was on his waist.

"I hope we can do this more often from now on," Pete said trying his luck.

"We'll definitely do it again and anything else you want," Patrick said smiling and blushing at his own attitude.

"Now you're giving me nice ideas!" Pete said small biting the exposed neck.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, you wore me off!" Patrick laughed.

Both boys fell asleep easily. They knew their vacation was promising.


End file.
